


Happily Ever After

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Escape [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: If any of them were asked, it’d be unanimous. None of them had a lick of remorse for what they’d done.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> They live on an island or coastline or something. Jason’s basically made it his mission in life, now that his sibs and their lovers are safe, to antagonize Dick and his very existence. This is a few months after the last bit. Cass and Jason do eventually go visit. Tim and Damian still try to convince them to stay forever.

Jason hummed as he looked at all the pieces of his guns on the coffee table. He hadn’t used them in ages, hadn’t been the _Red Hood_ in years, but they needed cleaning.

And man, he _loved_ cleaning his guns.

He picked up the cloth, and was about to pick up one of the pieces, when he heard a bedroom door slam.

And it was rude, but he couldn’t help but smirk.

“You didn’t sleep long enough.” He called lazily. Heard Dick stop at the front door.

“We’ve been through this, Jay.” Dick returned bitterly. “I’m not resting until I find Tim and Damian and get them home safe.”

“We _have_ been through this.” Jason agreed, not looking up. “And how many times do I have to tell you? Maybe they don’t want to be _found_.”

“They’re not safe.” Dick pushed, then quieter. “The Kents are criminals.”

If Jason was going to say anything – (he wasn’t.) – he didn’t get the chance. Dick was already out the door, heading back to the headquarters of his anti-metas operation.

Jason rolled his eyes, returned to humming and cleaning his guns.

And he stayed like that for a little bit. Half an hour at most. He always seemed to lose track of time when doing something he enjoyed.

But then suddenly – another bedroom door smacked against a wall. He heard the quick patter of feet, and turned just as Cassandra came into the living room, a ringing tablet in her hands.

“The boys.” She said quietly, vaulting over Jason to sit on his other side. Settled into the couch cushions before answering the call. “It’s the boys.”

The screen lit up with Tim’s face, a bright, blue sky behind him. A pair of sunglasses sat on his head, and in the shadows of the undone shirt buttons, they could see a slight sunburn.

Tim was mid-laugh when the call was answered, looking off screen. But when he looked up and saw his siblings, his smile grew even brighter.

“Well there’s a sight for sore eyes.” Jason chuckled, leaning back himself. “What’s so funny?”

“Conner and Damian are fighting over dinner.” Tim replied with a snort. “They both think they’re a better cook than the other, and take any opportunity to prove it. Conner, I believe, just won today’s bout, and Damian’s pouting about it.”

“But I’m sure Jonny-Boy will fix him right up.” Jason joked. Cassandra just rolled her eyes.

“Of course. He always does.” Tim glanced in the other direction, smirked knowingly. “It’s frankly a little gross.”

Off screen they heard Jon laugh, and Damian snap. “Oh, _please_. We’re _nothing_ compared to you two rabbits. Or have you forgotten the time you woke the neighbor with how loud your intercourse was?”

And even through the sunburn, Jason and Cassandra could see Tim blush as he looked back at them.

“It was only once, I swear.” Tim whispered.

“At least we didn’t get caught getting it on in the backseat of a car by the cops.” Conner called lazily. And it was nice, hearing him back on his feet. His recovery took longer than expected, with frequent setbacks and relapses. It was a relief, that he was finally out of the woods. “ _Twice_.”

Damian made a sound to respond, but was cut off via gentle cooing from Jon. Tim laughed and shook his head, putting his attention back on his siblings.

“So how are you two?” He asked. “How’s…how’s things back home?”

“Same old, same old.” Jason shrugged. “…Dick’s been quiet.”

Tim’s smile faltered a little. “Oh?”

“He’s still looking for the two of you.” Jason nodded. “Convinced himself that it wasn’t you two breaking the Kents out of prison, but rather your boyfriends manipulated you.”

Damian snorted, still not appearing on screen. “Like they _could_.”

“Hey.” Jon scolded. “I’d like to think I’m a little more able at that kind of thing than you think.”

“That, or that you and Damian are merely misguided.” Cassandra added softly. “That you just do not understand the true danger Conner and Jonathan possess.”

“Basically, he still just wants to play hero.” Jason sighed. “Save his widdle baby bros from the big bad metas.”

Tim sighed too, leaned back in his chair. “…I’m sure it’s not great for you two out there.” A pause. “It’s still not too late for you guys to come live with us.”

“And listen to the four of you bang all the time? Pass.” Jason waved off. “Besides, despite his… _craziness_. Dick is still our brother. Someone’s gotta take care of him, and Cass and I agreed we don’t want it to be the two of you.”

“He has put you through enough.” Cassandra nodded in agreement. “And if you are happy, we are happy.”

“Excuse me if I don’t just to _accept_ that.” Tim pouted.

“Look at it this way.  Cass and I, our friends aren’t metas. Kory took Bizarro and went back to Tamaran. Artemis went back to that island no one can find.” Jason listed off. “I can go drinking with Roy whenever I want. Steph and Barbara practically live here too.”

“You two had the most meta friends.” Cassandra reminded. “That is why this hit you two the hardest.”

Tim huffed. “I just wish you could at least _visit_.”

“Maybe one day.” Jason promised. “But don’t worry about us, okay? Worry about your lame-ass boyfriends, and not killing your brother.”

Tim looked out of frame and smiled. Twisted the tablet to show Jon between Damian’s legs on a chaise, lounging against his chest, eyes half lidded. Damian had his arms around Jon’s back, fingers idly tracing patterns along his shirtless spine as he stared up at the clouds and blue sky above them.

“Eh. He grows on you, I’ve found.” Tim whispered, then louder: “Say hello, Damian.”

Damian blinked and looked over at them. Then smiled and waved warmly.

“I…miss you both.” Damian admitted as Jon shifted his head to look up at him. Damian returned the glance, leaned down to kiss him. Looked back towards the camera with a wider grin.

“And we, surprisingly, miss you too, kid.” Jason hummed. Grunted, when Cassandra elbowed him playfully in the side. He feigned hurt, but smiled as he rubbed his side. “…It looks good on you, though.”

Damian quirked an eyebrow. “What does?”

“That octopus on your chest there.” Jason laughed. Jon grinned and wrapped his arms protectively around Damian. “Happiness overall, though.”

Damian blinked again, and then grinned a little softer. “…Yeah.”

There was a snort from Tim, and suddenly the tablet was being turned back.

“Wait!”

Tim did, keeping the camera on Damian and Jon.

“How’s.” Damian paused, swallowed. Jon hummed encouragingly. “…How’s Grayson?”

And of course. For all his bravado, for all his nasty words and sneers and threats – it was still Dick. Still probably the first person he ever loved, and the only one he always would no matter _what_ , besides Jon.

“Still leading this garbage crusade. Pissed off that you two are gone, like I said before. Said he won’t rest until he finds you and brings you home, and throws those _gosh-darn country boys_ back in prison.” Jason listed off. Cassandra just looked away, towards the penthouse’s front door. “But,” Jason sighed. “Otherwise the asshole is fine. Alive and well and looking to stay that way for a while.”

Damian stayed quiet. Just nodded as Jon held him a little tighter.

Tim turned the tablet back towards himself.

Conner was with him now, leaning on the back of the lounge chair, a few grilling tools in hand. He merely gave a silent wave. Cassandra gave him an equally silent – but clearly excited – wave in return.

“Happiness looks good on you too, Timbers.” Jason inhaled. “You better make sure it stays on him, Kent.”

“I’ll do my best.” Kon promised with a smile. He frowned almost immediately, though. “…I’m better now. My powers work fine. Jon and I could easily come get you guys-”

“Y’all mention it one more time, I’m hanging up on you.” Jason cut off sternly. “Really. We’re fine.”

Suddenly, Jason and Cassandra heard the ding of an elevator in the hallway. It was Dick, no doubt, back so soon. No one in his anti-metas team was allowed to go _near_ his personal abode, and outside the family, with Steph and Barbara giving clear warning they were coming, no one else really dared to.

“And it sucks that we’ve gotta cut this short, but.” He glanced at Tim with a grin. “We gotta go.”

“Why, is everything okay? Are you safe?” Tim asked urgently. In the background they could hear Jon already swearing he’ll fly back if he needs to.

“ _Fine_.” Jason reiterated with a roll of his eyes. “Just that Dickie’s home, and I refuse to give him the joy of speaking to you, or seeing you, or even knowing you’re alive.”

“His punishment.” Cassandra smiled, blowing a kiss. Tim turned the tablet one more time, and she blew one to Damian and Jon as well. Jon returned it as Tim twisted it back. “Love you. Be safe please.”

“Love you too. All of us.” Tim repeated quickly, as the doorknob turned. Jason waved him off, even as Cassandra reached for the button. “Bye!”

Cassandra shoved the tablet between the sofa cushions just as the door opened, and Dick came stomping back into the house.

“Back so soon?” Jason asked nonchalantly, not actually looking at his brother. Staring back down at his dismantled guns.

“Forgot some stuff.” Dick grumbled. And while not looking at Dick, he must have glanced at them, as he suddenly stopped in the hallway. “What are you so smiley about?”

“I’m not smiling.” Jason retorted. “And if I was, it was because you weren’t here.”

“Not _you_.” Dick snapped. “Cassie.”

Jason glanced at his sister. Indeed, a huge shit-eating grin was spread across her sharp cheeks.

“What’re you so happy about, Cass?” Dick asked her.

“Oh.” She hummed, glancing up at Jason. The corner of his mouth twitched up. “Nothing.”

“…Jason?” Dick asked for confirmation.

“Yup.” Jason looked up at him. At his deep frown and bad posture. “Absolutely nothing.”

Dick looked between them, then let out a long-suffering sigh as he continued down the hall. Jason just let out a bark of laughter, throwing his arm around his sister’s shoulders.

“Nothing at all, Dickie-boy.” He repeated, even as Cassandra pulled the tablet back out. Turned on the screen to expose a photo of Tim, Damian and their respective Kent brother, all four piled onto the sofa, each couple completely wrapped up in themselves. A photo from a few months ago, that had been sent as proof that everyone was safe and accounted for after their escape. Cassandra gently ran her fingers over their faces, letting her smile deepen. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
